


It's you!

by kashymcgraaa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, SuperCorp Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashymcgraaa/pseuds/kashymcgraaa
Summary: Badass CEO Lena Luthor has a youtube channel where she plays the cello but never shows her face. Kara is obviously a huge fan. Lena invites Kara for the first time since their friendship started and Kara notices something that catches her eye.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 184





	It's you!

If you were to describe CEO Lena Luthor you’d most likely say badass,cool,sexy even,CEO of L-corp obviously. She has a best friend named Kara Danvers who she’s secretly had a crush on for the last four years ever since she first walked into Lena’s office.

What a lot of people don’t know, not even Kara, is that she plays the Cello. She has been considering the fact that she’s lived with the Luthor’s her whole childhood.

No one also knows that she’s had a channel where she never shows her face and plays different songs for over five years. She’s never been recognized and no one knows it’s her at all which is why she’s kept doing these sort of videos.

_______

Kara Danvers. CatCo Reporter,and most importantly National City’s well-known superhero “Supergirl”. She’s also best friends with L-Corp CEO Lena Luthor. She’s also been secretly in love with her since she met her four years ago.

She’s also been a huge fan of the secret cello player who she still doesn’t know is her one and only best friend,Lena Luthor. 

___

Kara and Lena were having one of their normal Wednesday lunch dates in the CEO’s office, when out of the blue she invited Kara to her house(keep in mind that after four years of friendship Kara has never been to Lena’s house,It’s always Kara’s).

_____

“Hey Kara, I know this is out of the blue but would you like to come over to my house for movie night, I understand if you don’t want to we can always stay at your house...” She finally realizes she’s rambling and stops.

Kara on the other hand is shocked to say the least considering she’s never been to Lena’s house.

“I-I would love to, of course as long as you’re fine with it.” Kara says and looks away realizing she’s blushing for no damn reason.

“Yeah of course it’s fine with me it’s just that we’ve always had movie night at your house and you’ve never actually been to my house so maybe then we could have another option in the future.” All that is a lie, she wants Kara to come to her house because she’s finally putting her big girl pants on and is planning to ask Kara on a real date, a romantic date to be exact.

“O-of course yeah seems like a good idea” Kara being the flustered mess she is trying to stop the blushing from her cheeks.

“Great well I have a meeting in a few minutes so I’ll text you my address and you can come over like how it is every friday.” Lena says as she stands up to clean up her desk from all the food Kara brought.

“Yeah that sounds perfect” Kara says as she stands up to help clean.

____  
“What do I do,what if it doesn’t turn out well I mean we always hang out at my place and I’ve never even been to her house. What’s going to happen”

“Calm down Kara what if she just wants to sleep with you ”

“KELLY!!” Both Alex and Kara scream at the same time.

“I’m sorry, but it’s true, haven’t you seen how she looks at Kara during every single game night,she’s practically undressing you with her eyes!”

“She’s got a point”

“There’s no way she even likes me back, she doesn’t even like women.” Kara says as she lays on her couch next to Kelly,

“From what you know of” 

“I agree,” Kelly says.

“You should just go,see what happens, who knows maybe something happens or maybe not and it’s just like any other movie night”

“Yeah I guess you’re right” 

“Of course I’m right” Alex says as she throws Kara a pillow.

______

Friday rolls around faster than Kara hoped. 

She wakes up to a text from Lena.  
Lena[5:23am] Good Morning Kara. I don’t know if you’re already awake or not so just text me so I can send you my address.

Kara[7:01am] Hey Lena ! Sorry for just answering, I just woke up lol. Anyway you can send your address whenever you have time! <3

They exchange texts all morning before Kara heads over to CatCo talking about Lena’s address,how their mornings are so far,what movies to watch,food of course,etc.

Kara got a notification saying that her favorite cello player uploaded a new video so she quickly tapped it because she never misses their videos. It’s beautiful, like always.

Lena finally uploads on her cello channel. She’s been so busy over the last few days she hasn’t had time to upload. And when she does it makes her week reading over the comments on how beautiful the music is.

They usually all say something like how they have been huge fans of their music ever since the first video, or stuff like how unique the cello is,because it really is. She got it when she was 12 by her father before he died and that’s her last memory of him other than the Luthor name.

Lena decides to spend a few minutes replying to some of them before her meeting with some investors.

_____

It’s finally 7 pm and Lena has to go home to get ready for movie night.  
She calls her driver and gets home around 7:15. Kara doesn’t get here until 8:15 so she has an hour to get ready.

An hour seems like 10 minutes. Kara knocks at exactly 8:15. So Lena rushes over to open the door. She doesn’t even realize she forgot to put her cello away from where it was in the living room after playing it last night since she was getting ready and figuring out how to ask her best friend of over four years on a romantic date.

“Hi Kara!” she says as soon as she opens the door

“ Hey Lena! I brought a few movies like The wizard of oz of course,and a bunch of disney movies!! I also brought pizza and potstickers and ice cream and a lot of candy…” there’s still a bunch more stuff but she’s rambling so she stops.

“Perfect come on in, and you can set everything on the counter” She says as she moves out of Kara’s way.

As Kara sets everything down Lena starts to gather the courage to ask her out.

“Why don’t we go to the couch and set everything up I need to ask you something anyway”

“Of course is everything ok?”

“Uh yeah yeah everything’s fine it’s just a question”

“Oh ok” Kara says as she and Lena walk over to the couch

As Kara sits down next to Lena something catches her eye.  
Not just something,she’s seen it before but where?

“I’ve seen that cello before I just can’t put a name to it” She says as she keeps staring at it trying to remember.

Lena starts freaking out and blushing realizing she forgot to put it away.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,Kara.” she says trying to get her attention.

“OMG! It’s YOU!” She screams as she gets up from her spot on the couch.

“You’re the mystery cello player!”

“I-I’m sure you’re confusing me for someone else” Lena says trying to stop herself from blushing even though it’s not helping.

“It is you even replied to my comment saying it’s a unique pattern and there’s only one of these!”

“Shit” “K-Kara I can explain”

“There’s no need to explain it’s your secret just like me before I told you I was supergirl”

“O-oh so you’re not angry?”

“Of course not. It's your secret anyway whenever you wanted to tell me was because you felt comfortable enough . But Lena you have such incredible talent”

“You really think so?”

“Of course I do” Kara says looking at Lena while both of them have a huge smile spread across their faces.

“Wait what was it you wanted to tell me?” Kara says sitting back down on the couch.

“Right about that…” Lena says sitting back down on the couch next to Kara.

Kara notices how Lena is nervous since it’s obvious so she places a hand on her knee.

“Lena you can ask me anything” Kara says being the sweet innocent girl she is.

“Yeah I know. Ok so you can obviously say no but wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme” Lena says and the lets out a huge breath she didn’t know she was holding.

Kara on the other hand was shocked trying to process what Lena just said.

“A-Are you serious?” “ YES” she replies with a huge smile on her face realizing that THE LENA LUTHOR likes HER back.

“Yes?” lena says blushing like crazy

“Of course Lena ! I’ve had a crush on you ever since I first met you” 

“So have I” Lena says now smiling like crazy.

“C-Can I? Kara asks and Lena nods.  
Kara leans in and kisses Lena with all her will and realizes she’d rather get hit by kryptonite than stop kissing Lena. This is all they both expected and more. Then of course they had to pull back for air.

“Wow” Kara says and Lena nods in agreement as they press their foreheads together.

“I’m hungry and the food is getting cold and that’s not good,” Kara says rushing over to the food. Lena just laughs and walks over to Kara who’s on her 3rd potsticker already.

Let’s just say Kara was very happy with her new girlfriend who played beautifully on the cello.

Kara and Lena had a happy ending just like the disney movie Kara brought that day.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! this is my first fanfic so tell me what I should work on !! 
> 
> If you would want me to make parts let me know in the comments !  
> thanks for the kudos ! 
> 
> -jennifer :)
> 
> fyi i got the idea from @/amaltheazwrites on twitter !!!


End file.
